


A Foolish Hope

by BARALAIKA



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Biting, Blood, Breastfeeding, Corruption, F/F, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED →Zero and One (or any of the Intoners) from Drakengard 3! Maybe a little bonding between sisters even if you're going to have to murder each other later."It's Drakengard, so it gets weird.





	A Foolish Hope

Why did it have to be this way?  
  
One felt so small in her arms, so perfectly tiny and doll-like that she wanted to cradle her forever. The pink peak of her nipple sat perfectly on her lip, beaded with milk, then ran over into a fat, pearly drop that streaked down One’s mouth. She gasped softly and followed it with her tongue, catching it before it was wasted.  
  
She smelt of powder and perfume, earthy and lightly floral. Zero couldn’t pin the scent down– it was too hazy, blotted out by that delicate chalky scent that clung to One’s silky hair. Zero craned her head down to brush their hair together, but the motion made her eyes blur.  
  
_This… this isn’t right._  
  
She was watching herself through a blown-out lens, vision hazy at the edges as One took the pretty bud of her nipple in her mouth and huddled up to her elder sister’s heavy breast, arms linked tightly in a possessive embrace. One always got the first share of Zero. Always. She made sure of it, one way or another.  
  
Teeth caught sensitive skin and Zero yelped, but One kept going. She was heavy-handed with her mouth, sucking thin streams of foremilk from Zero’s drooping breast as if she were withering from dehydration… with no regard for hurting her. Greedily, she pawed at the opposite breast to get it going, squeezing the overflowing handful of breast as if wringing a sponge.  
  
“Watch it, you little cunt!” Zero snapped, but by then, the illusion was broken.  
  
Blood ran from One’s mouth when she popped off of Zero, leaving the flesh swollen and punctured.  
  
Could she have been caring, given the chance?  
  
Her family were just as bad as her; every sick, sad shade of herself given flesh as if to mock Zero for her sins, for her suffering, for her  _foolish_  hope of a peaceful, restful death. She saw it then, gazing down into One’s blood eyes and claret-stained lips, clinging to her like a needy child.  
  
She wanted to puke.  
  
One opened her mouth and let Zero’s milk run from her jaw in a flood, tainted red. It soaked into the pristine white cloth of their clothes, staining them sickly pink as One began to  _laugh_ as her skin tinged black at the sides, creeping into her face. Sharply, One took as much of Zero’s breast in her mouth as she could and  _bit_ , transferring the blackness to Zero. It crept up her, shifting letters, the edges of squares, enveloping her, cloying for the last part of her–  
  
  
Zero snapped from her reverie with a gasp.  
She was damp between her legs– she was bleeding, but not from her breast.  
  
“Ugh…”  
  
At least she wasn’t pregnant, despite how heavy and tender her tits felt.  
  
  
She laid back  
  
slipped a hand into her sullied underwear  
  
and tried not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> have a wank, Zero, maybe you'll feel better


End file.
